sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αρσίτης Β \Περσία
Αρσίτης ο Νεώτερος Arsites thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Ελλησποντιακής Φρυγίας (ως Αρσίτης) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Αρσίτης" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Arsita" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Ηγεμονικός Οίκος: - Πατέρας: [[]] - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: A satrap of Hellespontine Phrygia under Darius III. Κατά την πολιορκία (341 π.Χ.) της Περίνθου από τον βασιλέα της Μακεδονίας του Φιλίππου Β' απέστειλε μισθοφορική δύναμη υπό τον Απολλόδωρο. He and other satraps of Asia Minor decided to withstand Alexander on the bank of the river Granicus. In the war council, Memnon of Rhodes, a leading general of the Persian empire, is said to have proposed a “scorched earth” tactic to deprive the Macedonians of provisions, since “the latter were far superior in infantry, while Alexander was present and Darius was absent on their side.” Arsites reportedly opposed this plan and stated “that he would not suffer one house to be burned belonging to his subjects.” The other Persian commanders supported Arsites (Arrian, Anabasis 1.12.8, 10), and indeed, any such strategy “was surely doomed to fail, especially in view of Alexander’s strength in cavalry, unless they (i.e., the Persians) had had enough soldiers to carry it out without local cooperation” (P. A. Brunt, ed., Arrian, Loeb Classical Series, Cambridge, Mass., 1976, p. lxvii.) The battle was won by Alexander, and many Persian leaders lost their lives. Arsites retired into Phrygia, and there took his own life, because, it is said, the Persians blamed him for their failure (Arrian, Anabasis 1.16.3; see further Diodorus 17.19.4; Strabo, Geography 766; Pausanias 1.29.10; H. Berve, Das Alexanderreich auf prosopographischer Grundlage, Munich, 1926, II). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατηγοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας